NAMINORI//www.
Lyrics Nihongo 波のうちよせる浜辺で リラックスさせる優しいしらべ 今日もまた日が砂を照らし その先を見据えるこの眼差し 手をかざし、この一帯見渡したその先に 楽しむ人々の姿に笑み浮かべ Cuz I love, Chillin in this beach all day ずっと、時間が許す時まで Cuz I'm sure, I'll be back once again きっと、きっと、いとしいこの海に きっと、ずっと、そして、もっと 青く光る愛しの海に カンカン照り青空の真下で サーフボード担いで勝負にゆかん 進むこの足、止まらぬ挑戦 愛する波に万全に臨戦 態勢整え、俺も準備OK 迫りくるこの荒波を乗りこなす break前になんなく決めるぜtube全開 やっぱこの俺の極上なSea I love to death. Cuz I love, Chillin in this beach all day ずっと、時間が許す時まで Cuz I'm sure, I'll be back once again きっと、きっと、いとしのこの海に きっと、ずっと、そして、もっと この青く光る海 Romaji nami no uchi yoseru hamabe de relax saseru yasashii shirabe kyou mo mada hi ga suna wo terashi sono saki wo misueru kono manazashi te wo kazashi, kono ittai miwatashita sono saki ni tanoshimu hitobito no sugata ni emi ukabe Cuz I love, Chillin in this beach all day zutto, jikan ga yurusu toki made Cuz I'm sure, I'll be back once again kitto, kitto, itoshii kono umi ni kitto, zutto, soshite, motto aoku hikaru aishi no umi ni gan gan teri aozora no mashita de surfboard katsuide shoubu ni yukan susumu kono ashi, tomaranu chousen aisuru nami ni banzen ni rinsen taisei totonoe, ore mo junbi OK semari kuru kono aranami wo norikonasu break mae ni nan naku kimeruze tube zenkai yappa kono ore no gokujouna Sea I love to death Cuz I love, Chillin in this beach all day zutto, jikan ga yurusu toki made Cuz I'm sure, I'll be back once again kitto, kitto, itoshii kono umi ni kitto, zutto, soshite, motto kono aoku hikaru umi English Translation In a wave-pounding beach, I am relaxing in a friendly examination Today that is already a day is in light sand This glance looks ahead in this past It held over my hand, this zone in this looked-over past A floated smile to a fun guy's appearance Cuz I love, Chillin in this beach all day This long, my time forgets to that time Cuz I'm sure, I'll be back once again Surely, surely, in this dear sea Surely, that long, and, longer In the blue, shining, lovely sea Right under the clanging, shining, blue sky, My surfboard is responsible for the yukan in the game Proceeding in foot, I hardly challenge myself In a clinical war throughly in the loving sea With a trimmed attitude, it's OK to be prepared I ride on this looming stormy sea Before a break, I effortlessly decide to fully open the tube I thought about my superb Sea I love to death Cuz I love, Chillin in this beach all day This long, my time forgets to that time Cuz I'm sure, I'll be back once again Surely, surely, in this dear sea Surely, that long, and, longer My blue, shining sea Song Connections/Remixes *The OST version of NAMIノリ//www. features an extended opening and ending. Trivia *'NAMIノリ//www.' marks the first time where Thomas Nagano contributes vocals to a pop'n music song. Music Comment Speaking with summer, I knew the sea! The pounding on the other exceptionally sun let me in a wave-riding song!! Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:CS Songs Category:Portable 2 Songs Category:Des-ROW Songs Category:Pop'n Music portable 2 Category:Osamu Migitera Songs